Frozen Thunder
by The Amethyst Blade
Summary: The spring has come to Arendelle, bringing with it new challenges for the residents of the castle. The arival of a mysterious man from Corona and something else lingering in the darkness. Both happy and sad times a wait Anna Elsa and Kristoff, are they ready for the coming storm? Rated T for Violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The top of the mountain glittered in an enchanting way. It was probably the calmest and most beautiful thing Caleb had ever seen. The snow was as smooth as stone and gave off a unearthly light, one that mad the peak seem like the moon on earth. It was serene, beautiful, and perfect. It was part of the reason he liked traveling, finding places like this.

Caleb happened to be wearing what he always wore that day, a light brown cloak, hood up. under this was a suit of chain mail. On his back rested a very intricate and beautiful sword that gleamed. The whole look gave him an aura of mysteriousness and power, one that fit him justly. With all this he also carried a rucksack, at this moment slung over his shoulder.

Caleb noted the position of the sun in the sky and realized that he wouldn't be able to reach Arendelle that night, not before the night came anyways. And besides he didn't want to fight his way through hoards of wolves in the night. He had done that once and it hadn't ended well. He pulled the rucksack of his back and set it down by his feet.

The first thing he pulled out was his sleeping bag, custom made by himself out of furs. The next was a pile of of wood he had brought to make a fire. he unrolled the bed roll, setting it out and pulling back a corner, just had he had done for the past two years on the road. Laying back on the furs he reached over to the wood and set up a traditional camp fire, though instead of using matches he whispered a few words of power.

_"Famo a'rlo ra'mh"_

And the small flames licked up from deep inside his well of power. The fire took a moment before it took hold of the wood, but then it began to burn brightly. Magic had always been something that Caleb had a deep set love for. And it had been awhile since he had really let go and he was wondering if now was an appropriate time. no one was around for miles and so no one would notice. It was something Caleb wasn't a fan of knowing, that he could do magic, every since Corona it was a secret he kept.

It was something Caleb hardly ever did but he removed the sword from his back, his magical focal point. The blade's metal was tinted a purple color, hinting at its other worldly properties. The hilt was an intricate pattern of red grip and gold pommel and cross guard. The sword was where Caleb's power flowed, what allowed him to preform great magic. Every true user of the old power had one, something to safely channel their power.

He raised his sword above his head letting out a deep breath. It was important that he was calm and collected. _"Ca'di pha'sny, va'zis a'ph raekyntaetk"_ Caleb said calling on the power of the storm, lightning. It wasn't something he did often, using the more dangerous magics on such a large scale. Usually he just stuck to illusion magic but today he felt it was necessary. And besides, why not put on a show?

Near moments after Caleb called out those words the first lightning bolt struck the blade, his bower bending it towards him with a monumental crack and release of power. At a bout that moment the storm that had gathered around him began to let loose, wind rain and lightning going everywhere. It was practically a hurricane, of those formed up at this altitude.

Holding the sword steady for as long as he could he acted as a human lightning rod, channeling his power in a nonviolent way. But soon his hold on the blade began to stray as it took on a life of its own, Begging to teach him the power of sword play and magic. And so he let it, and the storm around him began to change, and Caleb started moving. It wasn't often that Caleb let the sword do the work, but he needed to learn somehow didn't he? This was how he learned magic, by having the enchanted sword teach him.

And so, about four hours later, Caleb lay on his bed role. The storm was still raging on around him but he knew he'd be fine. Caleb never took the opportunity to _really _use his magic because it seemed that anyone who actually knew about it, shut him out. The last time he had revealed it in public he had been accused of witch craft and had to flee the country. So hid the power, knowing that it was dangerous to his place in society.

Though he wasnt alone in his misadventures, the sword was a sentiant one, and it wad become such a part of Caleb's life that even when he wasnt with the sword he could still hear what it had to say. The sword was an amazing peice of magical ingenuity who ever had made it and simply just left it behind was missing out. Thatwas actually part of the reason he had come here was to find out more about the sword.

That's how he had really come ton have a love hate relationship with the sword. While it boosted his original aptitude for magic, one that was already staggering by any standard. It also drew attention to him, unwanted attention. So he vowed once he reached Arendelle to hide it in a place he could go to get it if he needed it, but it would also be impossible to find so that none would know his secret.

* * *

Meanwhile in Arendelle Castle...

Elsa sat with a perfect posture staring at the guest at the other end of the table. He was a visiting dignitary from the Southern Isles, and Elsa knew what he wanted. He wanted to form a trade agreement thought that would be impossible. The people of Arendelle had no trust for the Southern Isles anymore not after the stunt Hans had pulled.

What was more, the Southern Isles painted her as a monster, something to feared not befriended. It had ended her up in some sticky situations, especially the one last month where she was forced to fight off an assassin. That had been hard to explain to Anna and her friends. And they were quite upset about this, her councilor of defense wanted to launch a full scale invasion tho the isles

"Sir, I know why your here and I would respectfully ask that you don't send anyone else. we wont be agreeing to an trade agreements or the like. No treaty's, nothing. Well happily give your ship some supplies for the journey but I would ask that you don't come back. You have no idea what this does to my people and I." Elsa said, a practiced speech she had come up with, and one that she had recited all five times, to the men had shown up. It was quite aggravating. And on a whim she added, hoping to keep the men out of Arendelle, "Any further attempt to return will be seen as an act of war and the ship will promptly be destroyed. Along with the rest of your navy."

Elsa turned to the armed guards at the door. And said coldly, "please escort this man to his ship. Should he ask for something, within reason, give it to him." She sent them off with a flick of her hand. When they were gone she slouched in the chair, and let out a long sigh. The study that she as currently in was frequently thought of as a torture chamber for the queen and she needed some time away from it.

So she got up and went to the door, and with out regret, blew off her responsibility for the day. It was something she did often after all, so one more day was not much. She wandered the hallways searching for her sister. She found her in the library, reading who knows what. All that mattered was that she was there.

The queen cleared her thorough, drawing Anna attention. Her eyes lit up as she asked the one thing Elsa loved to hear. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Hours later the two sisters sat side by drinking from mugs of hot chocolate. "How was your day, Elsa?" Anna asked, the first thing either had said in a while.

"It was fine but the Southern Isles is still trying to work out some kind of peace with us. I told them if they come back it will be seen as an act of war and that they'd have to fight us off." Elsa said with a smirk. "We wont really, but a threat from the 'Ice Queen' is a very dangerous thing to ignore"

"I think I'll head on to bed now, good night Elsa" Anna said with yawn. Elsa just smiled warmly

"see you in the morning."

So she went up to bed and fell asleep, just as the rest of the world already was.

* * *

**EDIT: Changed some areas in Caleb's part to show his apprehension about using magic in public, and to help explain apart in the next chapter. Also did some work on the Elsa section. Improvements will continue to come**


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb woke with a jerk, clutching a hand to his chest as he awoke from the horrifying nightmare. It was reoccurring, something he'd been struggling with for weeks. Shrugging i off he sat up and shivered, glancing over to the pile of ash that had been his fire, he knew that if he wanted to get warm he would need to head the mountain. At this height warmth would be hard to find so he began to pack. Taking some snow he covered the ash to hide the evidence that he was ever here. After stuffing the bed role back into his pack he began to head back down, taking one last look at the distant Arendelle city.

double checking his swords placement he walked away down the mountain, using his magic where he need to to make the journey a fast one. He knew he probably wouldn't reach the city until sometime tomorrow morning so he as descended he hunted, catching a few hairs here and there. As he reached the base of the first mountain, the rest of the mountains he'd traverse tomorrow as the were smaller, he set up camp.

That night was a long one, wolves howled all all around him, the gleam of their eyes only kept at bay by the crackling of the fire. It was not something Caleb ever wanted to repeat. Some rime, long after dusk though Caleb eventually fell asleep. He awoke the next morning with a cramp in his side and a a pain in his stomach. He sighed, he'd have to walk all the way to Arendelle until he finally got some food and that's a long way off. Setting off he began to walk towards the promise land that was the great city of Arendelle.

* * *

_Hours _later Caleb stumbled into town, severely regretting not going hunting in the woods before he got here. But lucky for him one of the first buildings he came across was a tavern. Rushing inside Caleb grabbed a seat and called for a bar tender. "What can I get for you son?" was what he asked.

"I'll take what ever meat you have here and a mug of ale." was Caleb's response. The bartender nodded politely before fetching what was ordered. While he was out a man took the seat next to him. Caleb studied him out of the corner of his eye, looking casual. He seemed to be very normal, and in fact he was also studding Caleb_. _"can I help you friend?" Caleb asked the man.

"No, sorry about being so curios, it just we don't get many travelers up here, being so far north and all. But would you happen to be a bard?" The man asked, genuinely.

"No, never was. Though I'm told I can play the lute fairly well. Maybe one day I'll pop in and give it a go. The names Caleb, Caleb Adara." Caleb replied. While he was talking he was using this chance to openly observe him. It seemed he was also a traveler, his clothes showed signs of being in the mountains recently. His face and hand also appeared to be well worn.

"Kristoff." was his response. At about that moment the bar tender came back with his food. "I'll leave you to eat." he said. Caleb smiled kindly and nodded to the man. When Caleb began to eat, the man, Kristoff, wandered off to some other spot and sat down and began chatting with other bar goers.

When he finished, Caleb left his payment on the bar before leaving the building. For awhile he just wandered the streets of Arendelle, no looking for anything in particular. If he happened upon a place He could hide his gear so be it, but he wasn't in a hurry. In a way he was happy to wander, as it was only natural, he had been wandering for the past two years of his life after all.

Eventual he found a small narrow alleyway. Following it he came to a small unkempt community garden, vines hung from the small window of light formed by the close over hangs of the roofs. a tree sat in the middle of the garden, it had large gnarly roots. Using his hands Caleb dug out a small hallow in the roots of the tree, afraid to use his magic in a populated area. placing in the hole his sword and scabbard along with anything that might suggests his magical talents. Next he slipped of the large brown tunic to reveal the chain mail beneath it, he pulled that of to, placing both articles of clothing in the hole. Under neath this he only had on his grey and brown scholarly clothes.

Now done with the things in the hole he pushed all the dirt back over it all, and whispered a small spell of concealment to hide the uncovered dirt anyone's notice. Done with his business here he turned and made his way towards the castle, he had an appointment with the queen after all, one two years over due.

* * *

Elsa woke from one of the best nights of sleep she'd had for awhile with a groggy smile, from what ever she'd been dreaming. She pushed herself into a sitting position, feeling her hair that she knew was a mess. Confirmed that her hair was indeed as bad, if not worse than Anna's morning hair she pushed herself onto her feet and headed for the bathroom get ready for the morning. Humming as she did this she went over the days agenda.

First up she had to see the Ambassador from the Southern Isles off (kicked-out) then she had some paper work to complete and some letters she had to write. The last thing she had scheduled was a three hour period where anybody from Arendelle could come and seek her guidance or help. It was probably one of her least favorite times of the day. It wasn't that she she didn't care, more of that it was a lot of the same thing over and over.

So four hours later when the time rolled around and she sat on her throne, she was quite surprised when the first person to come seek her guidance was a royal messenger. This was made quickly apparent when the guards came in along with a a young page. the page cleared his throat "may I introduce, Caleb of Corona." He called out as loud as he could. He quickly scurried out.

The young man who entered with the guards was about 5'5" and had a thin muscular build. He had wispy black hair that caused his electric blue eyes to stand out on his face. He looked to be about Elsa's age, so about 23. His face wore the grizzled look of one who had been traveling and had the beginnings of a beard on his face. At the moment he was wearing a light grey tunic with a brown belt. He was wearing a brown set of pant as well

The guards fell back to the doors and the hallways out, their duty of escorting the messenger complete. "My Queen." he said bowing. Elsa was impressed by this young characters manners. Many of these royal messengers paid no respect to any ruler but their own. "I have come here to seek your help. About two years ago I was forced to flee Corona due to some rather unfortunate circumstances and Rapunzel said I could find rest here, in Arendelle as a new home. I also have a letter of recommendation from her." He reached into a pouch at his side and pulled out a slightly crumpled letter, sealed with the royal seal of Corona.

He looked uncertain, gesturing to the raised dais that the throne sat on. It was good that he did, most royal family's considered it horribly offensive for someone to approach the King/Queen with out permission. Elsa just nodded her approval. So he approached and handed her the letter, stepping back as soon as she had the letter.

Elsa opened it. and raised an eyebrow at what it said.

_Dear Elsa,_

_I'm sorry this the first communication we've had in years but this is an urgent matter. The scholar I've sent with this letter is extremely important to me. For many years he has served as my personal scholar, doing research for me and writing letters (scholarly things of course). So in the light of recent events I'm trusting you to watch over him. I trust him completely. But recently, a specific series of events had led to him being pushed out of Corona by its people. They are as many are, afraid of the unknown. I wont tell you the extent of the things that happened, if he wants to tell you that's his choice. Just know this, there is more to him than meets the eye._

_As a side note, giving him a job, whatever that might be would be a good idea. He gets grump and unlikable if he has nothing to work on. I really appreciate all you would be doing for me, so consider me in your debt._

_Your Friend,  
Rapunzel  
_

* * *

Caleb stood eagerly at the foot of the dais, hoping that her response would be a good one. A frown was not what he was hoping for, Caleb tensed waiting for the rejection he knew would come. It seemed even his aura of magic, one he was told was incredibly strong, could turn people away. What he was not expecting was for her to fold the letter away and sigh.

"I'll be expecting an explanation for why your here eventually." She said looking him in the eye. "But other than that you can stay."

His face must of lit up like a bolt of lightning, quick as a flash. For the moment after she finished talking a hidden smile touch upon her face. "I promise, you will eventually. I just have trust issues, the events of the last two years have been rough on me." Caleb said, with a smile of glee. The queen just looked down on him, her smile deepening

"I'll hold you to that." She said, "Guards! get this man a room and give him access to the library and a study." A look of confusion passed across Caleb's face, why was she being so generous? She just smiled down at him from the dais. "Your a scholar right? You'll need some where to work. I'll see you at dinner, six o'clock sharp." She motioned to the guards to leave, Caleb with him.

He followed them down the red carpeted hallways, silently and awkwardly. Timidly he cleared his throat and asked the nearest guard. "why was the Queen so nice to me?" He ask seriously, he wanted to know. He had never met someone who, with out a real given reason, was going to help him for nothing in return. The last two years had been testament to that.

"Well, something tells me see she see's something in you. Or maybe she was sympathetic to your cause. Maybe both. Queen Elsa is a conundrum. The events two years ago have changed her allot."

"Two years ago?"

"Its not something I should discuss, I'm sorry I said to much." The guard said, holding back information that Caleb dearly wanted to know. He wanted to know everything about his host, he didn't want to make a wrong move an have to leave his new home already. "the names Martin, yours?"

"Oh, Caleb." He said, jerking out of his thoughts. "I'm from Corona, was kicked out due to the fact that citizens there thought I was studying black magic. I wasn't and Queen Rapunzel knew this so she wrote this letter of recommendation and told me to go to Arendelle, so here I am."

"Well, I'm for one, welcome you to Arendelle." Martin said. I nodded my thanks, the kindness almost brought tears to his eyes. _Almost._ Caleb continued on in silence, trying to take in as much of the surroundings as he could to try and avoid getting lost in the expansive castle. Eventually the guard leading the three man escort came to a halt in front of two doors, parallel to each other in the hallways.

"The door on you right is the study, on the left is your bedroom. The rooms are mostly empty, so your aloud to furnish it with what ever you see fit. As long as you pay for it of course." the captain said. He held out a small key ring. "these are the keys to your rooms. The one with the carvings in it is the key to your bedroom. I'll leave you to sort out your business then sir." The guards left, no doubt to return to their original posts.

Turning from the retreating form he place the key that would open the bedroom and slipped inside. He was greeted to a small cabin type room. There was a dresser for his clothes and a small bed in the corner. There were no windows but a candle sat on the corner of the bed side table that Caleb, looking around in caution, sent a quick spark to start the flame.

Caleb had a natural affinity for storm magic. It was the only kind of magic he could cast without words of power. And if what the sword told him, it was also the only kind he would ever be able to do so. When he was a child, he had a lot of talent in the storm magic. He could control it and summon small scale storms. But then when he turned fifteen he was out cataloging some ancient ruins with his master when he had discovered the sword. The Amethyst Blade it had called itself. It had chosen him to be its bearer, and had developed his magic power to a new level. His magical ability now encompassed all kinds of magic. But not with the skill or precision of storm magic. That would always be his favorite magic and most powerful.

Realizing he would have to go get his stuff sometime he threw himself onto the bed in an exhausted manor. Resolving himself to do it tomorrow e closed his eyes for a couple hours of sleep before dinner. He closed his eyes with a sigh of content, he was finally at a place he could call home.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Amethyst here, sorry it took me so long to update. I'm a very easily distracted person and between balancing band and school I havent been given much time to write.**

**On that note I'd like to thank all those people who have already read this, it feels so good to know people actually read this. Just a heads up though, I go back and edit my chapters a lot, so you might want to go and periodically reread the chapters. I don't change anything major, usually just a few things pertaining to descriptions or to include something referenced in later chapters that I set up bad. Things like that.**

**Read and Review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**EDIT: Added a description of Caleb because I realized I left that out**

**EDIT: Fixed an error where all mentions of Arendelle were changed to Arendell. (thanks auto correct)**


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa wasn't entirely sure what to make of their new guest. It wasn't as if she was suspicious of him, not at all. He was just interesting, she couldn't get a real clear impression of his personality. It was almost as if he was hiding something about himself. It probably had something to do with why he was here, but what he was doing sounded similar to how she had tried to live her life. Put on a brave face and hide your problems.

But that wasn't really her problem. She had bigger fish to fry, like how to explain this all to Anna. She wasn't entirely sure how she would react to living with yet another person, after all just living with Kristoff was a big adjustment. So in an endeavor to get the difficult explanations out of the way, she began to seek out Anna.

She found her about ten minuets later, in her room relaxing. Elsa gently rapped on the door. "Anna can I come in?" She asked

"Of course Elsa." Anna said sliding of her bed and walking over to her sister. "what do you need?"

Elsa looked at Anna for a moment, trying to figure out how to say this. This was an irresponsible movement on her part and she new that. She was never this impulsive, letting some _stranger_ stay in the castle without getting to him. But Elsa sucked up her anger with herself before opening her mouth to say something she would've put better, but for the life of her couldn't think how. "Anna you know how you've always wanted some more excitement around here since the thaw? Well a man from corona has moved into the castle, and were-"

"Oh my God!" Anna said excitedly, Elsa just looked at her in confusion. "You got a boyfriend!" She hugged her sister and let out a squeak of excitement. Elsa just choked on her own saliva in surprise.

"What?!" Elsa said. "That's not what I meant."

"Oh" Anna said looking disappointed, yet at the same time managed to look embarrassed that she'd gotten exited over nothing.

"Sorry I could have phrased that better. I just meant we have a new resident in the castle. He is not one of the staff, so I know he'd be more in touch with you and Kristoff, kinda like a brother." She said, rubbing the back of her head.

"When did you meet him?" Anna asked.

"This morning." Elsa responded. "Come on it almost dinner time, were going to meet our guest."

Elsa began to walk off down the hallway, her sister realized that she was leaving and followed. Anna looked at Elsa, wondering what about this stranger had caused her to be so, un-Elsa. The best she could tell was because she sympathized with his situation. After only a year and a half ago she had been forced to flee from Arendelle due to the unveiling of her powers. Maybe something similar had happened and he was forced from his home, people thinking he was some kind of demon or warlock.

Elsa then vowed, to herself that she would make the best of the situation and make him feel as welcome as possible. After all, if he was in the same boat as she was she knew she'd want to feel welcome in her new home. So upon arriving at the doors to the formal dinning room she threw warm smile on her face. She looked back over her shoulder at Anna, to see that she was a little confused at the use of the large room, but it seemed she soon remembered and put up her own smile.

Elsa pushed the doors open, holding it open for Anna. As she stepped in Caleb noticed their entrance and hurried to his feet and bowed before Arendelle's royal family. She smiled at him, before motioning him to stand up. "There is no need for that for those who live in the castle. We all live in the same building so there's not much of a need, no titles either." Elsa said. She saw his confusion and discomfort at that fact. She knew this was not a common occurrence in Royal family's across the world but it was how she did it around her castle. "Caleb this is my sister, Anna. Anna, this Caleb Adara of Corona our new resident of the castle."

"How do you do?" Anna said. She smiled and took in his face, Elsa did to and noticed that he had shaved his face and now had a smooth chin. The trio sat down and began to eat at the large table. The silence that had settled over them was peaceful one but still uncomfortable. It wasn't until Anna finally broke the silence and asked the man about his travels, where he had come from, etc.

Caleb looked up from his food and smiled. "Well that is a very long story." he said, "One that I'm quite willing to tell." Caleb started of telling them about why he had left, obviously omitting several details. He told of his journey and some of the amazing place he had seen. He didn't really talk much about Corona, but that was a given. But he happily told of the wild adventures and friends he made. Soon the food was all but forgotten, Anna had already asked for a bowl of chocolates to be brought up for the tale.

It was a long one but The two sisters certainly enjoyed it. Soon Anna though let out a yawn. "I think I'll head to bed." she said tiredly. "you two keep talking, I'll see you in the morning." the young redhead wandered out of the room and up to her bedroom upstairs.

The two, just as Anna had suggested kept talking long into the night. Near midnight Elsa let out a snort of laughter at a joke Caleb had told, when he suddenly perked up and began rummaging through a pouch on his belt. "I just remembered. I have a gift for you." He said. he pulled a small item out of the bag and showed it to Elsa, she tried to stifle a gasp.

* * *

Caleb looked at her expectantly as he held out the little pendant. "Its a Undelllun Crystal. I got it during my stay in the capital city of Undellela." Caleb explained. "It's like a regular sapphire but the crystal has whats called Triboluminescence. When you rub it it glows, quite brightly." he finished by grabbing Elsa's hand and gently deposited the crystal there in her hand. She opened her hand and looked at the pendant. The crystal was a small sphere held to the necklace by two metal leave that gave the impression that it was d beautiful dew drop.

"I've heard of these, I know how valuable they are. I cant except this, you should keep it." She tried to force back at me but i just closed her hand around the pendant. Shaking my head.

"I've come to learn that wealth, true wealth, is not measure by gold or treasures. But by the people you associate and the life you live. When you live with almost nothing it comes to be apparent how stupid money is. I don't need it, and besides it goes good with your eyes." Caleb said looking into her eyes. He looked away into the fire and yawned. "the hike down the mountains was a long one and I think I'll go get some sleep. Good night," he paused hesitating. "Elsa." he finally said, leaving of her title. She smiled as he left the dinning hall.

When he entered his room he began to get ready for bed. He would be getting up early so he could fetch his stuff from the village. Laying down on his bed he put the freshly folded clothes on the dresser. All ready for the nights sleep he reached over and blew out the candle. That night though he was one aging plagued by the nightmares. When he awoke, covered in sweat only one phrase remained in his mind. _The storm is coming._ Those word were left bouncing around his head, leaving a sense of irrational fear.

Caleb quickly got ready to go, he figured now as as good a time as any. His stuff still sat in the back ally and he wanted it back. Slipping on shoes he hurried out his door locking it behind him. Out in the hallways the plush red carpets quieted his movements. He was thankful for that, it was so silent to make to much noise would seem like a crime.

But in the court yard that was a different story. His shoes made a ring click on the stones as he walked, he was certain any one awake knew he was there. Continuing his confident walk towards he only stopped to tell the guards he'd be back. It was important that he was expected, after all he had been told that his armor made him look quite imposing.

After he had gone out of sight of the castle he broke into a jog and made for the back alleyway. Once he reached it he looked booth way. The only people around were the alcoholics stiff trying to find their way home from the bars. stepping into the alley he went to the small garden. It was just as he remembered, covered in weeds.

Caleb moved into a sitting position on his knees and began to dig up his stuff. Eventually he pulled up the bundle of stuff wrapped up in his cloak. He unwrapped it to reveal his chain mail and the rest of his bags. slipping on the chain mail over the shirt he was wearing he the put on the brown cloak. Next he slipped on his sword belt clipping the sword onto that. The sword when it touched his skin let out a happy little trill of happiness in his mind. He laughed, quietly, at the swords simple minded sound. He shared a close bond with it, he had to, to share a single mind.

Next though he slipped on the rest of his bags, the ones containing the trophies he had collected. Things like necklaces or knives of people he wanted to remember, for good or bad. They also contained his magical trinkets and other supplies he had need of on his trips. They were basically his saddle bags. Once they were secured he set out back for the castle.

At the gates the guards eyed him warily but said nothing. Caleb had his hood up, to give him more of an air of mystery. That was the one thing that he loved about being a traveler. You got to pick the kind of person people saw you as. Moving on from the gates he went inside, the inside was no longer quiet. Caleb's armor made clinking noises that seemed to echo through the hallways.

It wasn't until he was about three hallways away from my rooms that he ran into some one. Literally. He fell to the floor, the other person did to. Stepping back to me feet he was about to continue when he felt the room temperature drop about ten degrees. Slowly he reached for his sword, Mages were very temperamental and he had to be ready for a fight.

"Who are you?" The voice said. Caleb relaxed. It was Elsa. He slowly turned around, flipping his hood down as he did so. If she saw his face, she'd know who it was. When he finally came face to face wither her he saw her visibly relax. And then dispel the massive ice spear that had been in her hand. Caleb's eyes seemed to open wide, every sense now tingling ready for a fight.

"I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" Elsa said in a rush. She looked embarrassed that she had almost attacked her guest/housemate.

"No I'm fine." Caleb responded, holding his arms up as if to say, _look at me no wounds. _

_"_No ice or anything.'

"Nope." Caleb finished. "Though you could tell me about your gift there."

Elsa looked at him, sadly shaking her head. "Its no gift. A curse is the best word. I've had it all my life and it utterly ruined the first part of my life." She said , it was obviously a sore subject with her. Caleb didn't really want to press her about it. Best to keep her calm.

"Well, I've got my own little secret, care to see it?" Caleb said, looking dead in her eyes giving off the best show that he was trust worthy. She nodded and Caleb held out his hand for her to take. She excepted it, the first thing he noticed was that her hands and doubtless her entire body was ice cold. The magic was stronger than he had imagined. The next thing his mind observed was that her skin was incredibly soft. He leaded her to his study, unlocking the door to let them both in. It was his first time in here so he gave a quick look around.

The room had a dark wood paneling, the floor was made of a slightly softer colored wood. In the back center of the room sat a desk with a chair. Book shelves lined the walls, they were empty of course. But in the back of the room sat a large window giving a great view of the guards training grounds and beyond that a breath taking view of the fjords.

Turning back to Elsa he held out a hand and clenched it hard, opening his hand bathing the dark room in a soft purple-blue glow. Elsa gasped in surprise and Caleb just grinned. In his hand a soft glowing ball of lightning rested, crackling and pulsing. Elsa hand reached out to touch it and Caleb shook his head. "Don't touch, its still lightning. It will hurt you." he whispered to the enraptured queen.

She nodded and brought her hand back and continued to stare. After a moment Caleb dispelled the ball with a flick of his hand and a slight rumble of thunder. He looked up at the girl across from him, it was obvious she was extremely exited and intrigued. she looked hi and let out a small giddy smile. Some it seemed, were happy being different if there is at least one person like them out there.

"Lightning is my power as you saw, but I can do other magic to." Caleb said, leaning against the table. "You see, you and I are what mages call, Adepts. Born with an unusual amount of magic power our bodies cant handle it so it has to manifest. The magic then takes on a form that reflects that persons personality. Mine was lightning, quick and agile yet incredibly deadly and hard to control. Yours was ice, beautiful and strong, but also foreboding and destructive. Good and bad."

"But you can use other magic?" Elsa asked, clearly interested in what this could mean for her.

Caleb smiled at her impatience. "Yes I can, so can you. Like I said we have great magic energy, more than our bodies know what to do with. So with the right knowledge you can tap into that like a mage might. You can even use it to further your understanding of ice magic so you wont need spells to accomplish the more complicated things like, using the magic to heal wounds. Things like that are possible with advanced magic."

"Really?!" Elsa said, looking at her hands in wonder. "So your saying I can also learn other magic, like fire magic or earth magic?"

"Of course." Caleb said. "I'll even teach you. Not tonight because I need sleep and I'm sure you do to, but meet back here tomorrow night and we'll talk then." Caleb ushered the Queen out of the room. As she wandered off, Caleb watched and softly smiled. She would make a great mage one day. When she was out of sight he closed the door to his study and started to disrobe, taking of the heavy gear. He slipped the sword onto the desk and the rest of his gear he put out around the room on display. He'd get or build display cases later, right now he just wanted his stuff to attempt to try and fill this empty room.

When he was satisfied he left the room and locked it behind him, before heading across the hall and slipping inside his own room. He once more slipped into his bed for the second time that night and fell asleep, the nightmare that interrupted his previous sleep not rearing their ugly heads.

Across the castle, Elsa herself had already gotten into bed but was having trouble getting to sleep. One thought kept circling through her head, _I'm not alone in this world__..._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. I'm very easily sidetracked and life's been busy.**

**BUT plot wise things are picking up. Elsa is now not the only one who has powers, at least in her views. But the question is does Caleb plan to hide it from the rest of the crew or is he going to tell the rest of them? Is this all the author has planned for this story, of course not!**

**Just a heads up maintenance is still being done on other chapters thanks to Eragon for pointing out the issues with auto correct on my PC.**

**I'll have more stuff out soon, so Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb awoke early the next morning, despite the late night he had. It was something he did often in fact, a habit from his travels. Shaking himself from the web of sleep that laced his mind he walked over to the dresser in the room and pulled out a clean set of clothes that he brought from his supplies last night. This time around it was a green tunic, brown pants.

When he was dressed he slipped into the hallway, ready to go looking for breakfast. Taking a moment to go over his map of the castle he'd made in his mind he quickly set out for the kitchens. The early morning, in Caleb's mind was the best time to do stuff. It was quiet except for the noises of early risers and nobody would interrupt what you were doing, whether it was sword training or just sleeping.

The kitchens were quiet at this time in the morning, but Caleb knew they wouldn't stay this way, so he quickly set about making himself some food. Thinking he might go for a Coronian favorite treat of his, he went to the cupboard looking for maple syrup and the stuff to make pancake batter. While he busied himself with the work he thought back to when his mother had taught him how to cook glazed pancakes;

**-Flashback-**

_It was an early morning, Caleb had woken early as he usually did to find his mother in the kitchen. She was leaning over a pan on the stove, moving it around in a confusing manner. The young Caleb was sitting at her feet content to just be with his mother. That was something about the young boy, despite being 12 years old he still loved to be around his parents._

_"Caleb, dear, would you like to help me make dads pancake?" His mom said to him when she had finished making her own and his. The young Caleb rocketed to his feet. And he was over by the stove in an instant, ready to help. His mother smiled a gental smile and reached for the syrup and the bowl of batter. She pored a bunch of syrup in the pan and the placed a dollop of batter, just the right size for a pancake._

_"The secret you see," His mother began talking to Caleb, "is to put syrup in first to distribute heat to the top and bottom evenly when you put on the second layer of syrup. So that you don't have to flip it and make a mess." She gave the boy the bottle of syrup and he pored a second layer over the batter. His mother moved the pan to the stove and sat down at the kitchen table._

_"Okay, now Caleb I need you to go get the bucket of ice over there," She said pointing at the counter. "now put it by the stove, we need to be able to cool the pancakes quickly, to harden the syrup."_

_After the pancake had finished cooking, Caleb was instructed to take the pan and put it into the pan of ice. He let it sit for about 5 minuets before removing it and putting it on a plate. His mother smiled and examined it before giving him a pat on the back._

**-Flashback End-**

The memory put a smile on his face as he worked, it was nice being able to remember the good things. after all in Caleb's line of work the good didn't always out weigh the bad. in the time it had taken him to relive the memory Caleb had finished the actual cooking of his own crystallized pancake and was now just waiting for it cool. Normally he would just cast an ice spell but today he felt like doing it the old fashioned way.

After what he figured to be five minuets he reached into the small bucket of ice and pulled out the pan, now holding a beautiful glazed pancake. At about this time he heard a figure clear his throat, turning he meet the eyes of a small man. Caleb raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What are you doing in my kitchen?" he said.

Caleb just continued to finish gathering his eating utensils. When everything was in place he sat down and responded to the man. "I'm making breakfast. By the way did you know your the first one to actually sneak up on me in over a year. And in my line of work people do that a lot." Caleb said. The man continued to watch him, grumpy and slightly suspicious.

"What that, that you made?" He said motioning to Caleb's pancakes.

Caleb smiled at him between bites "An old Coronian treat. There called glazed pancakes, would you like some I made extra." He said. The man just watched for a second before sitting down next to him. Caleb just reached for another plate and set of utensils, setting them down in front of the man who was presumably the cook. He threw another pancake on his plate once he was finished with that. "So whats your name? I'm Caleb by the way."

"Jacob, though most people call me chef." The man said.

Caleb nodded. "Nice to meet you Jacob."

They both fell into silence as they began to eat, each thinking the same thing. _This is good._ The next person to speak was Jacob. "You'll have to teach me sometime how to make this, its delicious."

Caleb nodded, letting a "sure" Slip out of his mouth. The two continued to eat, each of them feeling slightly awkward. Eventually Caleb finished his food and he stood up and cleared of his part of the table. Once that was done he looked over to the still eating chef.

"Thanks for letting me use your kitchen. If I can make it up to you let me know." Caleb smiled, and was about to leave when he heard Jacob clear his place. He smirked.

"Well you can start by teaching me the recipe for these pancakes. How does tomorrow morning sound?" He said, smiling. Caleb broke into a grin as well. "Sure" he said before leaving with a wave of his hand.

* * *

Caleb went straight back to his room. He still had to do maintenance in his gear, he hadn't gotten a good chance in over two months and living as a traveler really to its toll. When he got back to his study he opened it up and grabbed all of his gear in his arms. He quickly put it all in a bundle made from his cloak and carried it back into the hallway. He knew the castle had a forge, he had seen its glow last night.

So making his way to the location, near the back by the training grounds, he hurried to get to to work. The castle was still mostly up but Caleb saw a few more people than he had seen earlier, it was interesting knowing that in a few hours these halls would be bustling place full of people doing their work. Well the halls that were not residential that is, Caleb quietly added to himself. He knew that his hallway would be abandon.

Once he was outside he was greeted with a cool winter wind and the sound of people training, probably the guards not on the morning shift. Taking his gear and going down to the forge, not ten feet from where he thought it would be and opened the door. He set his gear down on the table and looked for the tools. What he found was a sleeping man, resting in his work gear. He must of been the black smith, tiered from a night of work.

He had brown hair and seemed to be of Nordic origins. Caleb had never actually been to the viking arpeggios but he had seen plenty of the Nords wandering the wide world. And he couldn't be any older than Caleb, he in fat appeared to be about twenty-two. Deciding to ignore the man he continued to gather the tools he would need before sighing. The Nord was wearing the only pair of gloves in the forge.

So, with caution he whispered while staring into his hands "Gra'rros a'r ramo nma'oaa'." The dam of power in his mind burst and out came the flow of energy, fulfilling Caleb's wishes by cloaking his hands in a shimmering glow that soon faded. Taking his hands and plunging them into the still hot fire he tested the spell. happily seeing that it was working he withdrew his hands and looked to see the Nord looking at him with horror.

"How the hell are you not in agony on the ground right now?" He asked.

Seeing no point in hiding it he simply answered, "Magic." glancing at his hand he shook it once before sticking out to the man. "The names Caleb, yours?"

The Nord looked down Caleb's hand for a moment before grasping it firmly. "Hiccup, The head black smith at the castle." He shook the hand before releasing it and glancing around awkwardly. It seemed his moment of confidence had passed and he stuttered out. "Um-mm... do you want me to, work on or polish your equipment?" He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Nah, its fine. I have to do this all the time when I was traveling." Hiccup just nodded. "Go get some breakfast I'll be done by the time your back. Maybe we can meet up sometime." Caleb leaned against the wall and waited for him to gather his things and leave. He wasn't at all surprised that he hadn't been asked who he was, gossip in a castle traveled fast and information on new comers spread instantly.

When he had left I returned to the task, eagerly stroking the flames, to me forging was a relaxing and peaceful thing to do. The constant repetitive motion ensured that I could think about other things while still doing the job properly. Letting the flames warm my face I slipped into thoughts on my new home home and about what I would do now that I was here.

Before long I had finished my task and was packing up my gear when Hiccup came back in and saw me. He seemed quite amazed that I had managed to do a full repair and cleaning on a set of chain mail in the hour and a half he was gone. I gave him a slight smile and nodded to the various things pinned to the board labeled Things-to-do. "would you like some help with these things? I could do some of the simpler things like sharpen weapons and such while you work."

"That be nice, but couldn't you do some of the forging? I saw how fast you could fix that chain mail its impressive." Hiccup said.

"Fix it?" Caleb said with a bemused look on his face. "I was just cleaning the thing. You don't have the equipment to damage this thing within a hundred miles. This is a solid mithril set of chain mail."

"Wow, that's crazy expensive. How did you get it?" He said, looking at him with wonder. It was obvious how much this man liked his job. Yet at the same time he hungered for something more, it was in his eyes.

"Pulled it off a dead guard of the high elven king. He attacked me and I manged to beat him." He said looking back at the mail in his hands. Setting it back on the table and grabbed on of the weapons labeled "sharpen". He sat down and got to work, and when it became obvious that that was the only thing he was going to say Hiccup did so as well, turning to the hot coals.

The two stayed in the forge all day, chatting and exchanging stories. By then end of the day Caleb had told most of his best stories and Hiccup had told his. It was immediately apparent to the two that they would be good friends for a long time. And by the time dinner had rolled around the sound of laughter made any passer by interested as to what might be happening in the usually silent forge.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**I know this chapter is a little short for what I usually post but I wanted to put out a small piece that introduced Caleb's two best friends; Jacob and Caleb. Jacob is an OC created so that Caleb cold have someone to go to for advice, to act as a fatherly figure. Hiccup was meant to be his best friend and someone Caleb could confined in. If you think theses roles don't suit these people or I portrayed their character wrong please PM me.**

**Up next in chapter 5, Kristoff shows up! I wanted to include him in this chapter but I think its best to give him a chapter of his own, to allow for a full developed introduction.**

**Amethyst out!**


End file.
